Naruto: The Disciple Misaki
by AFButler13
Summary: This Story takes place after the actual naruto story line. Naruto and Shikamaru have to go up against an enemy with their allies, that they may not be able to handle, all while training their own disciples. Some lemon but mostly action-adventure-romance.


**A/N: I do not own the rights to Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**There is a lot of information on this story including what most of the characters look like, in my profile.**

Also in order to continue this story go to my homepage listed on my profile and the link will be there, and the links to my other stories. Some may not be posted on there yet. I also have an original story that a link will lead too there. I'm looking forward too publishing it eventually. Another Link is one that leads to Anime masks that I make for people. They are high quality plaster and I will be selling them very soon for a very reasonable price.

**Chapter One**

_**Hokage's Office**_

"Naruto get your bony ass back here!" A loud Female voice yelled out of a large window.

"Come on Baa-Chan, you know I have a great looking ass," Naruto yelled back smiling as he got farther into the distance away from the Hokage's office.

A vain bulged out of her forehead as she balled her hand into a fist that looked tight enough to break her own fingers. "You four get after him and bring that brat back here!" she yelled at four Anbu who immediately disappeared afterward.

"Tsunade-Sama, he is right about one thing, he does have a nice ass," Shizune said jokingly trying to calm Tsunade down.

"Shizune, for your sake I hope that when I turn around your not in this room," the Hokage said calmly. She turned around to see the office door slam shut leaving a small piece of Shizune's kimono stuck in the crack. "I'm going to kill that brat one of these days! He half-assed all of his paperwork again. I'll have to kill Kakashi and Jiraiya as well for influencing him so much. I swear including Shikamaru those four are the laziest ninja I've ever seen," she said slamming her hand on her desk eliciting a small crack on the surface of it.

Elsewhere Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya all sneezed at the same time.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto jumped from building to building periodically looking back behind him. "Anbu, I figured she'd send Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shizune or something along those lines," he said in an annoyed tone. 'This is going to be more trouble than I wanted,' he thought to himself.

Four Anbu appeared around him in a square formation. "Naruto-San you need to come back with us now, it's the Hokage's order," the leader said.

"Oh well I think I'll give up... wait a minute that's not like me at all. I guess you'll just have to force me to return won't you?" he asked sarcastically with a grin on his face still running with the four Anbu around him.

"Very well," the leader replied signaling the other three. Two Anbu started attacking Naruto with Tai-Jutsu, while the other two dropped a little back waiting. Naruto easily countered their Tai-Jutsu while running from roof to roof.

"Come on, you two can do better than that can't you? I know my Tai-Jutsu is nowhere as good as Lee's but you guy's have a long way to go before you can even touch me," he said in a cocky tone mocking them. They kept quite continuing to attack him while they ran. All of a sudden one of the Anbu behind him split off to the side and threw a shuriken attached to a metal wire which wrapped around Naruto's arms and chest.

"Oh no, what am I going to do now I can't use my arms at all," he said still openly mocking them while continuing to run and dodge the two Anbu attacking him in front.

"You really are one cocky Guy you know that?" the leader stated more than asking. He did a few hand signs and the next roof Naruto landed on turned to mud holding him place. They surrounded him in a square formation again not letting their guard down. "Are you ready to come back willingly yet or do we have to drag you back?" the Anbu leader asked.

"Look guys I'd love to stay and play some more, but I have to go now," Naruto said winking at the young and newly appointed female Anbu who was holding the string around him. A cloud of smoke appeared and cleared a couple seconds later revealing the metal string lying in the mud.

"A shadow clone, shit since when!" the team leader yelled confused.

A long ways away Naruto took in the information from his clone. "Sorry guys you've been following a clone since you first saw me. As soon as I noticed you four I disappeared leaving him behind for you guys," Naruto said to himself with a small laugh. "Now where to go where I won't be found by them," he pondered. "Ah that place is perfect! I should have thought of that when I first became a Jonin!" he said excitedly. A couple of minutes later he found himself standing in front of a fence with a sign stating: '_Training ground 44: Forest of Death. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!_'

"This is perfect, nobody would sleep here, so I won't be bothered for a while," he said to himself as he jumped over the fence and across trees on all fours almost like a fox. As he went further and further in more and more beasts tried to come after him. Every time they got close they ran away after sensing his killing intent. It got to the point where no beasts even came after him when he got about 5km in. Once he reached a little more than 9km into the forest where he could see the building in the middle of the training ground, he began to look for a place to sleep. He found a perfect tree with a wide enough branch to lie comfortably on. It had another branch about ten feet up and one about three feet below it. "Its perfect, almost the size of a twin bed. Tenzo couldn't grow it better himself." He said quietly as he propped himself into a comfortable position. "Let's see its 3:00 now so three hours should be enough time to get Tsunade off my back and pissed at someone else," he thought to himself. He took off his jacket and weapon pouches. He slipped his jacket under his head and his forehead protector over his eyes and dozed off a few minutes later.

_**Same Time Hokage's Office**_

The Anbu came back to each other after searching a ways off for Naruto. "Did you find him?" the team leader asked.

"No sir, he's nowhere to be found," they replied.

"We have to find him quickly. We can't return to the Hokage empty handed or we'll be scrubbing floors and toilets for the next week," he said in a serious tone. All of their heads including the leader's dropped towards the floor, they knew what he said was probably going to happen if they didn't find Naruto. They split up again to search for him as fast as they could.

_**Forest of Death: 5:30**_

A still sleeping Naruto now on his stomach with one arm and one leg hanging partly off of the branch, didn't notice a kunai with an explosive tag land a few inches above him on the tree. A few seconds later it exploded leaving a cloud of smoke and debris behind.

"Ara, ara? That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up," Naruto said confused. He was standing upside down on the bottom of the branch above the now non-existent one below. He was scratching his head and seemingly un-injured with just some dust and dirt on his clothes. He was also minus a jacket and holsters, leaving him in just his basic Anbu look.

**(A/N: for his look check the picture in profile)**

With his other hand he pulled his forehead protector down from his eyes onto his forehead again. Still scratching the back of his head confused he tilted his head to the side to dodge a kunai aimed at is right eye. A second one aimed at his head flew towards him not even two seconds later. He caught it in-between his index and middle finger on his right hand while his left was still on the back of his head. He was instantly forced to use the kunai he just newly acquired to knock away 6 shuriken aimed at his head a second after the kunai. Pulling his hand off the back of his head he began to speak. "Umm… I'm little confused as to why I deserve this treatment. I can assume you weren't sent by the Hokage seeing as you want to actually kill me, so what did I do to piss you off… Mitarashi-san I would assume?" he asked.

"Oh, you have good senses boy. Now why are you in my forest and sleeping in my favorite… well second favorite tree branch?" she asked coming out from behind a near by tree and looking up at him angrily.

"First of all, it wasn't hard to know it was you due to the extreme blood lust and killing intent behind your attacks. Second, last time I checked this was not your forest, third I was sleeping in this tree because it's the most comfortable tree around, or was the most comfortable tree around and lastly, if it was one of your favorite sleeping spots why in the hell did you just blow the shit out of it?" he asked pointing straight down at a now missing tree branch.

"You talk a lot you know that?" she said coldly.

"So I've been told by many people," he replied back at her in a lazy tone.

She pulled out a kunai and licked it from one end to the other before charging at him.

"That's hot, I'm getting turned on Anko-Chan," he said playfully as he parried her attacks.

She grew even more enraged when he called her that, increasing her speed to a completely different level.

"I was just trying to get you out of the forest before but after hearing you call me that, now I really am going to kill you," she said sadistically. As she added kicks and punches into the mix.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you haven't been trying to kill me this whole time?" he asked jumping upright now finding her new speed to hard to counter upside down.

"If you died from those small attacks then you wouldn't really be fit to be a ninja now would you," she replied shooting a snake out of her sleeve. Naruto did a back flip getting some room between himself and Anko.

"Hold up a second would you," he said putting his hands up in front of his chest as Anko charged at him. She stopped a foot away from him, with her face only inches away from his.

"Are you too scared and want to plead for your life?" she asked in a mock sad and part sadistic tone.

"That probably wouldn't do any good anyway would it?" he asked smiling.

"Nope… your right, it wouldn't," she replied slowly slicing into Naruto's cheek with her kunai without him so much as flinching.

"I have a proposition for you," he told her.

"Oh, and what's that," she said than licked the blood off of his cheek and swallowed it.

'She's wrong in the head somewhere up there,' he thought to himself. "I'll fight you here and now, and if I win I get to sleep here anytime I want without a problem and you have to buy me a new jacket," he said pointing at the remaining sleeve of his jacket on the ground.

"And if I win?" she asked curiously.

"If you win I won't bother you anymore by coming here," he told her.

"Sounds good just one problem," she told him.

"What's that?" he asked

"Well if you win then you get two things, so if I win I want two things also," she said in a mock selfish tone.

"Ok, I can handle that, what's the second thing?" he asked.

"How about, tomorrow you have to buy me all the dango I can eat all day," she said drooling a little just thinking about it.

Sweat began to drip from his forehead as he thought abut it. 'If I end up losing I won't even have enough money to pay my rent after tomorrow,' he thought to himself. "If that's what you want I can agree to it," he said still worried.

Anko popped out of her daydream of eating all the dango she wanted, wiped the drool off her bottom lip and got her serious face back on. "So when do we start?" she asked.  
Naruto jumped back about fifteen feet and landed on another branch. "Now!" he yelled to her.

Anko made a two hand seals shooting a fireball out of her mouth. Naruto easily dodged it only to run into four snakes coming at him. He threw his kunai at one taking it down and went get three shuriken to hit the rest. Reaching down realizing he didn't have his pouch he jumped up to dodge the snakes only to have them follow.

"What's the matter, did you forget something," Anko yelled laughing sadistically.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," he said dodging the snakes left and right. He bit his thumb smeared blood across his Anbu tattoo and summoned a normal length black blade katana with an orange and black cloth covered tsuka. He swung the blade with ease slicing the three snakes in two strikes.

"Well that's new, never expected to see you pull something like that out," she said a bit surprised but a little happy also. "The question is can you use it?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked sweetly.

"Would I ever!" she exclaimed running towards him with a kunai in her hand.

Naruto charged back at her with the sword up by his head pointing toward her. Naruto side stepped away as he passed her just far enough to where his sword couldn't touch her.

"What's the matter you chicken out at the last second," she said turning back toward him.

Naruto turned his head back smiling at her, earning him a "what the hell are you smiling at" glance from Anko. Anko felt something wet fall onto her hand. She looked down and saw several drops of blood coming from her cheek. 'When the hell did he do th…' she stopped short on her thought eying her kunai which was now cut cleanly in half right above her hand. "So that's what you're smiling about. I didn't think anyone was as good as Asuma when it came to controlling wind through a chakra blade. It's much more difficult than any other element to do. But if this is the extent of your power then this won't last much longer," she said then licked the blood off of her hand and threw the useless kunai away.

"Oh I'm just getting started, Anko-Chan," he said taunting her with the name again.

"So you do have a death wish. Well here let me grant it for you," she yelled sadistically. She did two hand seals the shot a giant fireball out of her mouth. Naruto dodged it then dodged eight shuriken before hearing her yell, "Earth release: swamp of the underworld!"

'There's no way she can do that,' he thought to himself. He landed on a tree branch and noticed his left leg trapped in a mud hole on the branch. 'well it may not be anywhere near as powerful as mine or Jiraiya's but the fact that she can get the size down this small says something about her chakra control. I guess it's effective none the less in this situation.' He noticed four shuriken land under his feet. All four of them attached to wires.

"Fire release: Dragon fire Jutsu!" she yelled sending four streams of fire towards him. Right before they all hit Naruto used his sword to cut the branch in half letting himself fall just in time.

'She's really good but it's time to get serious,' he thought as he landed on the ground now free of the earth Jutsu also. He quickly did six hand seals followed by a shout, "Fire release: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Anko looked at the small flames and gave a small laugh. She heard another yell right after the first, "Wind release: Violent wind palm!"

Anko's eyes widened as she saw five small fireballs turn into five massive fireballs as big as she had shot before.

"Oh shit, this is going be close," she said trying her best to dodge all five. After managing to dodge them with only slight burns on her clothes she threw three shuriken at Naruto to stop him from doing anything while she got her grip on a branch. The fight continued between the two of them for the next five hours. Medium size snakes and toads were summoned and multiple Nin-Jutsu were used as well as an array of Tai-Jutsu attacks. The entire fight felt like only and hour to them. Anko had taken several chakra pills and notice Naruto hadn't taken any at all.

'There's something wrong with this guy to have this much chakra and stamina for that matter,' she thought to herself.

"It's dark already? Time sure flies by when you having fun don't you think, Anko-Chan," he taunted her again with the name while breathing heavily.

"I told you not to call me that unless you want to die!" she yelled, breathing harder than Naruto. "There's no way this guys normal, he's probably still got 30-40% of his chakra left from what I can tell. What the hell is he,' she thought to herself trying to calm her breathing.

"I'm pretty tired and I can tell you are as well, so what do you say we call it a draw and we can each have one of the prizes," he yelled over.

'Shit I really don't want to, but if I continue I'll loose completely anyway. Why not get all the dango I can eat out of it,' she thought. "Well it is pretty late so I'll agree to that. So which prize do you want?" she asked.

'I'll agree to that. You've already shot down three chakra pills and you're at less than 10% chakra again already,' he thought to himself sarcastically. "I want to be able to come in here any time I want and sleep anywhere I want," he said as he sat down right beside her.

"You don't want a new jacket, I thought it was important to you," she asked still standing next to him.

"That, oh I have three more at home so its fine. By the way I can see you panties," he said with a devilish smile on his face. She put the bottom of her shoe strait into his face leaving a bloody nose on him. She sat down on the branch right next to him and leaned back.

"Well if that's what you want than that's fine," she said looking at the sky.

"And I have to assume that either way your choice would have been the dango, am I right?" he said looking up at the sky and leaning back on his hands at the same time.

A small amount of drool came out of the side of her mouth again as she thought about the dango. "Can't wait for tomorrow, all I can eat dango, all day long," she said wiping the drool off her mouth.

'I need to sign up for missions the next two weeks if I'm going to pay my rent on time,' he thought to himself and at the same time mentally kicking himself for agreeing to her stipulation. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Damn right you don't!" she said excited about the deal. "By the way I never caught you name," she told him. His arms slipped out from under him causing his head to hit the branch he was sitting on.

He sat back up rubbing the back of his head. "You mean to tell me that you not only attacked me but tried to kill me without knowing who I was?" he asked.

"Yep, that's exactly what I did," she replied without a second's hesitation.

"That actually hurts, it really does," he said in a mock sad tone. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I figured the hair would have given that off at the very beginning," he said.

"Naruto! You mean I've been attacking the Crimson Sage this whole time?" she asked yelling in his ear.

"That name really did stick didn't it?" he said rubbing his ear trying to get the hearing back.

"So I've been fighting as hard as I could you've just been playing this whole time?" she asked in a slightly angry tone.

"No way! I've been fighting all out at my full strength without having to use San-Jutsu or my Fox chakra. Honestly I hate to use them in a spar because it's way to tiring afterwards. Although even though I have been fighting at full strength I still do have about 50% of my chakra left. That may be due to me not using my mass shadow clone Jutsu though. I don't use that in singles fights anymore just because it's more effective against multiple enemies. You on the other hand have less than 10% of your chakra from what I can tell," he told her.

'Yeah right, 10%, its more like less than 5%. He has 50% left, damn that's more than I thought he had,' she thought to herself. "Well as long as you were going all out I'm happy," she told him.

"Trust me, if I hadn't been going all out I'd be dead by now," he told her.

'I guess what they say about his power is true after all. He really is as powerful everyone says,' she thought. "Well since it's a draw, I'll be expecting you right here at this spot at noon tomorrow, got it!" she said sharply, jumping to her feet.

"well then, I guess I'll see you at noon," he said smiling as he got up and shot off on all fours jumping through the forest. "Goodnight Anko-Chan!" he yelled back.

"I told you not to call…oh fuck it I'm to tired to argue at this point," she started yelling but faded down to a whisper. She propped her back up against the tree she was on and closed her eyes. 'I have to admit, today was actually really run,' she thought to herself.

'Today was actually really fun, I haven't had a spar like that in eight or nine months. We'll have to do that again sometime,' he thought to himself as he glided from roof to roof on the way to his apartment, smiling the entire way.

**End Chapter One**

**Remember to continue the story by visiting my Homepage listed on my profile. R&R here for the first chapter although you are welcome to post there to review also. **


End file.
